


5th Day: Mistletoe

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Angst, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Loves Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: One evening, Chat Noir walks around with a mistletoe hat in hopes of getting a kiss from Ladybug. He didn’t think it would actually work, but he was so very wrong.





	5th Day: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the 5th day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas. I'm so sorry for not posting this yesterday! I got caught up in homework and gift shopping. Anyways, you guys get two stories today.

Chat Noir leapt from roof to roof carefully so his hat wouldn't fly off. Before Adrien decided to leave for his nightly patrol, he put on Nino’s gag gift. It was a Santa Claus hat with a mistletoe attached to a string. Nino said it would “Help him get the ladies”. Adrien had laughed then, but now this gift might be useful. 

 

_ Hah, funny. You actually think Ladybug is going to kiss you? That would be a Christmas miracle, _ Chat thought as he landed on the top deck of the Eiffel Tower.

 

Here was Ladybug and Chat’s spot where they met to go on patrol. They started here at eight and ended around ten, three times a week. This was the only time Adrien got to spend time with his Lady, besides akumas of course. He always treasured this time. It was a break from modeling, school, his father. And he needed it badly. 

 

“Hey, kitty. Whatcha thinkin about?” Ladybug asked as she landed on the tower right behind him. 

 

“Nothing, LB. Just school stuff.” Chat said vaguely while turning to face his Lady. 

 

Chat saw a full range of emotions on her face as she looked at the hat. First, shock, confusion, annoyance, and then finally acceptance because it’s Chat Noir? Who else would wear a hat with a mistletoe for a kiss?

 

Chat laughed at her expressions. They were priceless! It was hard to surprise Ladybug, but when he does, he likes to take full joy out of it. 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You need to wear a hat to get a kiss? Lame!” She teased before tapping the mistletoe.

 

The mistletoe swung between Chat’s eyes. “I could get a kiss without using the hat or the mask. All I have to do is take if off, Bugaboo!” Chat sang as he circled around her. 

 

“You’re not cute enough to get away with that, my chaton!” Ladybug retorted as she crossed her arms. 

 

“Oh, M’lady, if only you knew how cute I was,” Chat said before clicking his tongue. “Wanna see? Hmm?” He leaned into her closely. 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed him back by the nose. “Calm down, Kitty, you can flirt with me later. We actually have to do work now.” 

And with that, Ladybug took off, leaving Chat to follow. The soared over the city, checking every nook and cranny for any sign of an akuma or anything else harmful to the are. As they did, they chatted just as normal humans would do over coffee or lunch. Because even though they swung or leaped across Paris, they were best friends. 

 

“So, who gave you that gag gift?” Ladybug mused, her lips curled at the end. 

 

Chat chuckled. “My best friend at school. He said it would ‘Help me get girls’ or something. Whatever that means.” Chat shrugged as he checked in an alleyway. 

 

“Ah, having some girl trouble?” Ladybug asked with a suggestive voice. To top it off, she did a horrible wink. 

 

“Nah, you're the only one for me, Bugaboo.” Chat answered wholeheartedly, even if she didn’t know it.

 

“Surely, you must be interested in someone, right? And this is the perfect time to ask someone out! It’s the holiday season- it’s cold, it’s snowy, and it’s joyful!” Ladybug stated, coming to a stop.

 

“And? So, how would that help me?” Chat asked begrudgingly. 

 

“The cold; she gets cold, you put your jacket around her and hold her. The snow; cute date ideas including snowball fights and ice skating. The joyful season; no one has the heart to reject anyone around Christmas, even when you are wearing that stupid hat!” Ladybug flicked the mistletoe again. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t like anyone. Not at my school, at least. Besides, I rather just spend time with my friends. Like you, Ladybug!” Chat deflected. 

 

Ladybug smile. “That’s sweet. I love spending time with you, too. Even if you do wear mistletoe hats to get girls to kiss you!” 

 

“Hey, this is the only time I’ve worn it! Don’t mistake me as some player!” Chat said jokingly. He placed a hand on his chest and leaned back for the dramatic effect. 

 

“You have to be in the game to be a player,” Ladybug retorted with a smirk. 

 

“There is no game-I already won.” Chat declared, stepping closer to his lady.

Ladybug mirrored him. “You can’t win if you weren’t even playing!” 

 

“But I already did!” 

 

“Did not!” 

 

“Did too!” 

 

“Did not!” 

 

“Did too!” 

 

“Did not!!” 

 

“Then, why are you under my mistletoe?” Chat asked, his lips curling upward in victory. 

 

Ladybug huffed as she stepped away. A clear blush was left on her cheeks, partially hidden by the mask. They were standing pretty close, and she was supposed to kiss him. Chat could understand why she was flustered of course. 

 

But then, Ladybug took off on their route. And once again, Chat had no choice but to follow. 

 

The rest of the patrol was silent, either too embarrassed to speak. Chat was flustered, too. He was about to kiss his crush! They were standing so close to each other! Who wouldn’t be flushed? He guessed the only reason Ladybug was embarrassed was probably the same reason he was. Of course, with different emotions behind it. She didn’t like him, or she would’ve kissed him. Right?

 

Once they were back on the Eiffel Tower, the two turned to face each other. Ladybug kept avoiding his gaze and fiddled with her hands. Chat also found the ground very, very interesting. But his hands were busy scratching the back of his neck. 

 

And then suddenly, Ladybug marched over, ripped off his hat, and planted a kiss right on him. Adrien eyes went wide and shock, but he soon melted into the kiss. He grabbed her waist to tug her closer, her hands flying up to his hair. Hands roamed, lips clashed, and air was not important. 

 

In that time, Adrien decided he liked making out. This was, after all, the first time he’s actually made out with a girl. Sure, he’s kissed one (Ladybug), but pecks were pecks, and make outs were….well. 

The two slowed down (air deprived) and slowly separated until only their foreheads were touching. Ladybug’s hands were woven tightly around his waist, and his cupped her cheeks.  Chat planted one more quick kiss against her lips.

 

“What was that for?” Chat asked, his voice soft and timid. They held each other still. Not as tight, but close.

 

“I didn’t want my reasoning for kissing you to be a mistletoe hat,” Ladybug responded truthfully. 

 

Chat gave her another kiss. “Can we...do this again?” He asked hopingly. 

 

Ladybug smiled, before responding with another kiss. “Of course. But for now, I got to go. We can talk about this tomorrow.” 

 

“Ok,” Chat agreed happily. 

 

Ladybug planted a kiss on his cheek before leaping off into the night. 

 

Chat smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes. She would see her tomorrow- a day where they weren’t supposed to patrol. They were supposed to talk about it-it being their make out session. They’ve kissed, like, four times. And this time it wasn’t because of some Valentine hating akuma. It’s because she wanted to. And he did, too. 

  
Chat took off the hat and pressed it to his chest.  _ Maybe this wasn’t such of a gag gift after all. _


End file.
